Chillrend (Skyrim)
Chillrend is a unique, leveled glass sword found in . Returning from , Chillrend is in the possession of the Thieves Guilds leader Mercer Frey. Because the sword is leveled, the magnitude of the enchantment, base strength, and value are contingent upon character level. The sword can be obtained as early as level one. Appearance Chillrend is similar to a standard glass sword, but the blade is pale blue instead of green, giving it the appearance of being covered in frost. While drawn, the blade emanates a vapor as if it were experiencing sublimation, and also makes a constant hissing noise, similar to dry ice. Acquisition The blade is found inside the tunnels under the Riftweald Manor in Riften during the quest "The Pursuit." Alternatively, it is possible to jump onto the roof of the Temple of Mara by jumping onto the brazer or barrel on the left of the door, then by simply jumping onto the roof. If done properly, it is possible to use the shout, Whirlwind Sprint, to reach the balcony of the Riftweald Manor. The door, which has a level-dependent lock, needs to picked before access to manor can be gained. After fighting past the bandits inside, the entrance to the tunnels can be accessed behind the false backing of the wardrobe on the first floor. Near the end of the tunnels is a small room with a display case that contains the blade. The case, which has an expert-level lock, needs to be picked. Also in this room is the Bust of the Gray Fox, a bowl with various precious gems, a valuable ring, a chest containing a valuable circlet, and the Sneak skill book The Red Kitchen Reader. Enchantment Chillrend bears a unique enchantment named "Frostfeed." The enchantment for all versions of the sword is: *Frost Damage: x points *Paralyze: 2 seconds Like all weapons that bear a frost damage enchantment, Chillrend is affected by the Augmented Frost perk in the Destruction skill tree. With a level 46+ Chillrend, the first rank raises the frost damage from 30 points to 37. The second rank raises it to 45 points. Due to its unique enchantment, it cannot be disenchanted at an arcane enchanter. Smithing Chillrend can be upgraded at a grindstone with a refined malachite ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk. It also benefits from the Glass Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Levels The damage, weight, value as well as the magnitude of the enchantment are based on the Dragonborn's level the first time Riftweald Manor is entered. The best possible version is available at level 46. Trivia *Typing player.additem 000F8319 1 into the console will let the game's level system randomly choose which version of the weapon to add. *If missed the first time around, Chillrend can still be obtained by returning to Riftweald Manor after acquiring the Skeleton Key. *The level 46+ version of Chillrend has the same base damage as a dragonbone sword, excluding enchantment damage. This ties Chillrend with the dragonbone sword as the second strongest one-handed sword available, after Miraak's Sword. Appearances * * de:Eisspalter (Skyrim) es:Desgarradora gélida‎ fr:Cristalgide (Skyrim) nl:Chillrend/Skyrim pl:Rozdzieracz Chłodu (Skyrim) pt:Chillrend (Skyrim) ru:Охладитель (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: Leveled Weapons Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons